WHAT IF
by Mirlana
Summary: [Spoil from FAR CRY 4] Pagan Min was gone in the USA to visit Paul "De Pleur" and his family. But what if he come to see Iswhari and Ajay too ? A forgotten meeting, an impossible meeting, but somewhere in another parallel world ...


**_All FAR CRY 4's characters are not mine !  
><span>_**_My first story in english (Yeah I'm french), so maybe there will have some mistakes, I'm sorry for this. I hope you'll like it :D  
>And THANK YOU SO MUCH for my two betas for this short story :<br>- _**KingChaotixX7, **thank you to take time to read what I did there._  
>- <em>**ChewieMooie** you did a great job helping me with so strange thing I did here...

Good reading everybody ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>WHAT IF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>arefully, he placed his gloved finger on the yellow bell of the apartment in front of him. The door didn't look great as was the creaking wooden floors and the walls defaced by fragments of color that stood out.

Pressing his finger, the melody of the doorbell rang. The man at the door was so excited and worried that he hardly paid attention to the decorative significance of this place, or the unpleasant odor. What mattered to him was the family inside, he had difficulty finding the address because the woman wanted to go as far as possible from this country. Overnight, she had erased from his life. Leaving behind her, the body of her husband, her culture, but also the incomprehension in his broken heart. Now, he was close to her, the ourage in his veins.

The cold tensed his muscles, he hadn't use to do it and seemed to hate the big black fur of his coat that he wore. Feeling oppressed and heavy at the same time.

Having no response, he tried again. The man wearing a long scarf pink wool listened against the door, he clearly heard the sound, but for the discussions he didn't recognize who were talking. According to the quality, it could be the television.

When it rang a third time, he felt like a thread breaked in his head. His patience had just ended. He knew that the tenants were inside according to the information he had obtained . The waiting was long, the idea of taking arms or breaking down the door crossed his mind but finally, he just talking. He was a good man after all :

« The TV will not turn on magic, I know you're there ... »

At the same time the elevator opened revealing an old white woman with her chihuahua. She crossed the hall watching with a strange look the two others posted next to the blond man. When she met the gaze of the man in the middle, an opposing god with a red mantle wine, she looked away to continue his way to his apartment and then, she locked herself inside.

The man with the golden wick on his forehead patted with his foot and with his hand, he swept the air to ask his men to stay away. He wanted them to go away because he had the clear impression that someone watched him through the eye of the door.

« I feel my finger itches, you won't mind that I continue to ring several times in a row? He asked watching his men. No objection, then it's ...

At the same time the door opened slightly but not completely blocked by the chain on the door. A small face appeared and his heart skipped a jump. It was the prodigy son.

« _Wonderful »_, he finished.

« Who are you ? »

A long smile flashed across his face, the man put his wick up, a bit nervous about the situation. He expected to be greeted by his beloved but the fact that it was him, it was even more perfect.

« Do you talk like this with an adult? Your mother did not teach you good manners boy? »

The child looked away, thinking about what he had just said. He had the same eyes as her mother, beautiful almond with brown pupils. If he was right, the boy should have respect for his mother and should be more polite .. but the second was an option. The blond didn't see much from the little boy, except his face hidden under his black hooded sweatshirt. He wanted to see more, but he had to enter first.

« Hello sir ... who are you ? »

« Well, that's much better. My name is Pagan Min, I'm an old friend of your dear mother, he replied pinning his arm on the wall, in height relative to his head. Can I coming ? »

« My mother is sleeping, she said she would see nobody ... You will wake her and I don't have the right to open the door. »

A laugh escaped his throat, he had never heard anything so lovely, from a child it was even cuter. A real bad boy. But now, he was sure that he was considered an idiot or a madman laughing alone but he didn't care. Even Yuma was accustomed to see him laughing for nothing.

He came from far away to finally turn back, he wanted to see the little boy and his mother which he had loved with all his body to the point that he felt betrayed.

« Ajay, your mother would be very happy to see me and I never lie. Word of a king. »

He saw a leap from the child when he said his name perfectly. ''Ajay'' as for Kyrats not disrespectfully ''Ay-J'' like these big American.

As he approached, the little boy prepared to close the door, but before that happened, he put his foot to block the door.

If the words had not affected as much as originally planned, he opened the door himself removing the chain holding it. For a nesbie, his action would be complicated and he would have succeeded in 5 minutes but here the man just needed 10, 10 seconds.

With a little kick, the door pushed open, revealing the face of the little surprised Ajay.

« Oh please, don't do this head. Your mother had the same when I kissed her passionately to make her understand that these feelings were only for one man, me. »

Frightened, the little man stepped back while the man went on. When Pagan looked away, he contemplated the living room, the smell of scented throw from the whole apartment. This was so warm and sweet, it smelt like the petals of a Tiaré flowers and it emanated from this woman, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Unconsciously he approached her, as if they were still connected. Her face resting on the pink pillow and her closed eyes invited his hand to caress her to remember her delicate skin, however Ajay came back before to make barrier between him and her.

« Mom is sleeping, Ajay repeated. You have no right ... »

« Ah..kids. »

He didn't resisted a long moment when the adult took him by the shoulders and pushed him against the couch on the other side. The boy mingled foot with the red carpet and then strucked against the little table with his legs. Falling on the sofa, his hood fell also displaying a face wearing fresh bruises.

Pagan Min peered head to foot, and remained perplexed. Embarrassed the boy went into his shell to be small.

« Nice scratchs, how did you get this ? »

« I ... I fell from my bicycle. »

The man rolled his eyes, he reminded him his father, Mohan. He could not lie and fought for big things. Ghale's family was really complicated to understand ...

Abandoning the son he knelt down and touched the face of the woman after removing his gloves.

« I recognize a right, Ajay ... »

He called the woman asleep several times but she not woke up even though her face was now in his hands. In the misunderstanding, he didn't try again. She was breathing, yet she stayed asleep.

When a noise brought him back from his thoughts, he saw Ajay trying to hide a seal tube under papers. A real elephant.

« Sleeping pills ... I'm not the police, even though it would have been very funny to see a policeman like me. So do not hide them. »

He sighed seeing him not reacting, he turned off the damn television pawing needlessly and took off his long coat. Although the temperature in the apartment was rather cold, his body was boiling. If Ishwari was not going to wake up for a moment, he'll wait by caring her son that she left alone.

« Take my coat, will you ? He asked. I am the guest after all... »

He handed the mantle to the son who stood up to be able to put the parrot near the door. But when his fingers caught the garment, it was immediately removed by the owner.

« Finally no, I don't want you to dirty it ... »

Ajay felt stung by the sentence and frowned his eyebrows without reply in return. The blond with the wick took his mantle and covered the sleeping woman.

« Now your turn, we'll take care of your cute little bobo ... »

Min grabbed the boy by the wrist and took him to the kitchen. He asked him to sit down on one of the two chairs present while he opened the freezer.

To his masked astonishment, he found blue packets filled squares ice ready for use. In response, he assumed that it was not the first time that the son of Mohan came back at home with problems. A brawler as his father.

Returning to the child who had not moved, he found that he was staring at a bowl in front of him. Enclosed in the glass jar, there were many candies of all colors to make drool more than one person. However, the padlock in double figures gave less desire.

As the boy had not noticed, he tapped the small flat bag ice where the hematoma was.

« Ouch ! He said, startled. It hurts ! »

- You just had to focus on me and only me.

Ajay remained half open mouth not understanding his words. He continued to look at him as if he was seeking a fault, one of his hands was busy holding the ice cube tray near from his eyebrow.

The blond joined him at the table, sitting on the only free wooden chair. Now they were face to face, separated by a single white plastic table and in the middle, the candy jar.

The kitchen was not bigger than the living room was. If Iswhari had stayed with him, they would have a villa, a castle and comfort will peak. Why did she leave him ?

The silence came between them and innocent as a child, Ajay didn't understand that you should never look at a person intensely. So to make him understand, Pagan patted the foot to find a rhythm in his head and when he found it, he violently slapped on the table. Ajay jumped back in his chair and his cheeks flushed with shame. The man at the opposite found it really amusing.

« So you have nothing to say? »

« Mom doesn't want me to talk to strangers, you will not have to come in... She will be angry. »

The blond laughed, holding his stomach so that laughter was eating him from the inside. His head rolled onto the front and wick fell on his face.

« I've never hear anything so sweet. I know you're dying to ask me, your mommy will not know anything if you discuss with the unknown alleged, it will stay between us, between men ... »

Ajay bit his lower lip, he reflected on his proposal and accepted with a nod. In response, Min grabbed the glass jar after finding a comfortable position that is to say, one leg over the other and back straight on the chair.

The lock between his hands, he turned several times in a single attempt and he found the combination.

When the jar was available, he plunged his hand inside and offered a candy bar red and a lollipop vanilla to the kid.

« As a sign of our agreement. Well, now beginning. »

The boy woke up and grabbed the lollipop to put it firstly in his mouth while the other sweet, he kept for later. His eyes twinkled and taken a beautiful color, the man felt a hot flash in him. The boy's eyes were really the eyes of his mother, he could have been his son. They could form a real family. The fate has chosen otherwise.

« Are you a king ? »

« Yes. »

« Really ? »

« Do you live here ? »

« No. »

« Are you Cambodian ? »

« Hell no, Chinese. »

« Are you here for my mom ? »

« Yes. »

« Do you love her ? »

« Yeah. »

« How old are you ? »

« It does not ask, and you how old are you ? »

« 10 years old since 6 months, you knew my father ? »

« Unfortunately. »

« How was he, gentle ? »

« An ambitious man who couldn't fully utilize all his strength, an asshole. »

« My father isn't an asshole ! The boy said furious. Mom said he was nice, he died a hero ! »

« If you say so, I'm not sure your mother talked about this in more detail ... Anyway, the mentality of a monkey stays the same. Stupid, stupid, stupid. »

« You're the one ! »

« Don't play on this ground, he warned. You're going to burn your fingers ... »

The child made a funny face, a mixture of nervousness and anxiety. As he felt it, his mother didn't tell him Kyrat, the Golden Path, Mohan, him or Lakshama. He would have to educate him in his own way.

« With who did you get a fight ? »

« No ! I made it myself. »

« What a bad liar, he whispered. I read in you like an open book. »

Under his shirt, he put his gun on the table as if it were perfectly normal and commonplace to have a weapon on him, or to show it to a child. The gun was so heavy that he made a serious noise to break down the eardrums.

« Give me his name. »

« But you'll kill him! »

« No ... just to teach him a lesson. »

Ajay shivered and the man decided to move to another topic, in any case he will never give his name. The sense of duty in a Ghale, it was important.

« Do you want to become a king little Ajay ? »

« A king like you ? Me ? »

« Obviously, I need a successor. Not now, because you're still too young, but you can have the title of prince. And when you're old enough, my people and my kingdom will be all yours. »

The offer was tempting, he only had to say yes and everything he had.

« _Ajay_ ? A voice cried. Where are you ? »

Their discussion stopped just when the time is cut in its course. The two looked at each other again, astonished at the eyes and it was Ajay who turned the first glance and stood up.

« Mom ! I'm in the kitchen ! »

« Do not run with a lollipop in your mouth. »

But Ajay was already doing it, tumbling on his way to join her. Pagan stood up after, taking his gun on the table and walked calmly to them.

The young woman was awake with his coat on her. His face was reading misunderstanding between the mantle that was on her and Ajay leaping like a flea.

« Come on Ajay ! You hit someone, again. » She sighed.

« - But it was him who had begun ! »

« I don't want to know, you have to think first and use your words to solve the problem. Violence is not a solution, is that clear ? »

Pagan Min looked at them from a distance, his back against the wall. Ishwari wrapped her child in her arms and stroked his hair with a long smile on her lips. Now that he thought, Ajay had not his father's haircut.

« Ajay who owns this coat ? »

The boy opened his mouth and pointed the man across the room waiting for his entrance, arms crossed.

« At Min ! »

The man looked up in the air in despair over this childish behavior, anyway it was his nature. Only his mother could still teach him good manners.

« Mr. Min », he said desperately.

« - You ! »

Ishwari brought his son to her, still wrapped in his arms. Her gaze was linked terror, anger but also fear. This hair lost volume and shorter than before. She was not wearing these hair accessories who gave her character or her traditional outfit that she wore in Kyrat. Red T-shirt and orange pants sport, at least she had kept the colors.

« Get out of here, or I'll call the police. »

« You really think they're going to arrest me? Thanks to them that I'm here now, don't forget that the borders won't stop me to see you. »

Ajay patted her hand and asked her to look at him.

« But Mom, he said I could become king! »

His eyebrows furrowed, she grabbed an MP3 that was lying on the little table and then put the two headphones in the ears of his son. The music was already in as his eyes became empty, hearing nothing of the conversation continued.

Pagan tried to approach her, sitting on the same sofa but the illusion was quickly blocked when the woman put her hand between them. She was disgusted and pulled back her hand. Her eyes were bright, she was ready to show the claws if she had to do it even if she knew that she'll lost the fight.

« Do not you dare to tell him bullshit, I don't know what you said to him but I forbid you to talk to him about anything : the Kyrat, his father or our past ».

« The great Tarun Matara spoke, I should obey her. »

« Fuck you, your arrogance has not changed. »

« And your damn vulgarity will kill you. »

Ajay awoke from his trance when he heard the bad word, maybe that music had just ended at the wrong time. Ishwari coughed into his hand, with the other she kept her son near from her. When she finished, she swung her coat in the figure.

« Or the disease carry you before, I can help you, you know. »

She ordered Ajay sitting on the couch while she was going to push Pagan to the door. On her way, she grabbed a syringe containing a bluish color.

« Go away, that's all I ask. I do not need your money, I live very well. »

« What about him ? He said, raising his head to show Ajay. No, you think only on your person and you know that one day he will come back to find his roots. »

« I know, for the instant I'm just trying to keep him away from the vil crook, you King Min, he will never be your successor. »

The king sighed, none of this hurt him he used to have heard worse but he would have never thought to hear that from her.

« Did our love really existed ? I feel less and less convinced. »

Thinking that she was not going to answer him, he put his long coat as she opened the door. And against all odds, Ishwari answered with the same voice when she said these three words for the first time.

« I fell in love with Pagan Min, the man who had one day hosted me in his house knowing that I was spying him. The one who loved absurdly fashion, with his ridiculous jokes and the only one who protected me when some guards treated me like an animal. I know all his qualities and I learned to love him with all my heart, despite his flaws, for me he was the perfect lover. The fruit of our love was the most beautiful thing I never expected to have. I was so happy, I thought that I finally had my happy ending. I already saw us together, you, me, Ajay and Lakshmana away from this crazy world. But all magic is ephemeral ...

Min listened attentively, he saw her shaking hands on the handle of the door and her bluish gray eyes were glassy with tears that came up. For once she was sincere in her feelings, he lost words at the same time.

« But now, she said. I knew that our love was not strong enough to endure what happened. Kyrat changed us. My true love died with Lakshmana, now ... I see a monster. A despicable king, a killer of innocent people the only thing that was still good in him died when he has choosing the path of power.

« Ishwari, my love... »

« No, you have nothing to say. Keep your sweet words to you, I turned the page, I reached as vulnerable hand she is to you but you refused, it's over. You have killed the last glimmer of hope that you had in you, you kill people for fun, I was too stupid and blind to have understood at the outset. I had been warned, I tried to change you but your soul was too obscure. You use the death of our daughter to continue the massacre, fine then destroy the Golden Path. You're no better than Mohan Ghale. »

Without understand what he did, his hand slipped down her cheek to wipe away a tear that ran it. Ishwari react later and slammed his hand on the other side.

« This is the last time I ask you to leave, don't come again please. Say to De Pleur that if he continues to look for me, I disfigure her pretty little Ashley with a homemade bomb. »

« I still love you even if you left hurriedly leaving me alone ... »

« Then forget me, turn the page and accept the reality. »

The blond stepped back, out of the apartment. The two men with him came. It was their job to protect the King.

The door was always open, he woman tapped the liquid into the syringe to remove bubbles inside.

« What will you do with that? Kill me as Mohan? »

« No, you can do this alone. It's for my son, he will understand my gesture. He won't remember your visit. »

« If they are farewells why do you even keep the necklace that I offered you ? »

Ishwari opened big her eyes and lowered his head to see that she still had the necklace that he had given her. She beloved it so much that she forgot it was still on it.

« Like you, you keep my pen, I am nostalgic of an inaccessible and distant dream. »

« By abandoning me, you abandon Lakshmana. »

« Don't be so selfish, it's just you I give up. When it'll be my turn, I will ask Ajay to take me to her, maybe he will save you at the same time even though I'm not convinced. Ask Banashur to have mercy for you. »

« A poor useless god. »

« I knew you'd say that, she said with a little smile. For once, take off your mask and crying for what you have lost. Just for a few hours, be a human miserable. »

« I'm not like you. »

« Of course, you're even worse than me. You know that I'm right, _happy birthday_ Pagan. »

The door slammed in his face, leaving him on the mat from the entrance. He didn't stay long in this way because he felt that his men looked him as a weak, so he went on his way by taking the shape of a king should have.

Although he didn't confessed that night, he drowned his grief long held deep in his heart with several bottles. Alone in her apartment, wondering why. _Again_ and _again_.

_**"Good bye Ishwari ..."**_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span><em>Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. Review, favorite...<em>


End file.
